Various materials, such as inks or adhesives, or other materials, are cured by application of ultraviolet radiation from one or more ultraviolet lamps. It is also well known to provide each lamp in an assembly with a reflector which includes a reflective surface partly surrounding a lamp for reflecting radiation from the lamp onto the substrate. Typically, the reflective surface has a concave profile which is commonly elliptical or parabolic, the lamp being mounted on the symmetrical center line of the profile and adjacent the apex. The reflector increases the intensity of the radiation received by the curable material. In general, the higher the intensity of the radiation the better the penetration into the material. This results in faster, more complete curing of the material.
To achieve higher light intensity, or a larger amount of radiation exposure, multiple lamps have been used for directing ultraviolet light onto, for example, a moving product in a high speed production environment. Increasing the intensity or amount of light which reaches the substrate or product in a given amount of time results in increased productivity or throughput. Unfortunately, increasing the number of lamp assemblies results in various undesirable consequences. For example, the use of multiple lamp assemblies increases power consumption and, therefore, the cost of using the curing apparatus, and also increases the size of the apparatus and, therefore, the floorspace requirements.
For these reasons, as well as others, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for curing or otherwise treating products with ultraviolet light in a high speed production environment, while reducing the number of ultraviolet lamps needed, as well as reducing the power consumption and floor space requirements.